Ageing in Azkaban
by Tiger without stripes
Summary: Bellatrix slowly lifted the lock of his hair in front of his eyes and what he saw chilled him to the bones. “What in Mother’s big bushy eyebrows name is that!” Sirius screeched. Written for KeepCalmAndWriteSomething’s first time challenge.


**Written for KeepCalmAndWriteSomething's first time challenge.**

 **I chose easy level my character is Sirius Black and the first time is first grey hair.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

"Siri! SIRI! Sirius! Wakey wakey! Rise and shine!" Bellatrix cackled, her demented laughter echoing off every surface inside the ancient fortress.

"Bella, go away. I'm not in the mood for your insane drivel."

When Sirius woke up that morning, he did not expect the gaunt face of his wobbly cousin peeking through a rather large gap in the wall that separated cells 103 and 104.

Bellatrix usually bothered Rodolphus, in cell 105, but Sirius figured he must of gone cuckoo because Bella was now being as annoying as she could be to Sirius.

Lounging on his thread bare blanket (that ministry officials like to call a bed), Sirius heard his breakfast tray being slipped through his cell door by dementor.

The dementors didn't bother the high security prisoners that much any more, since they had all basically been driven insane and had no happy memories left that the dementors could cruelly snatch from them.

Sirius sighed heavily, and began to walk over to his bowl of gruel.

"Eugh!" Sirius said as he tasted the first mouthful.

The 'porridge' tasted like moody old socks and had a stench of body odour attached to it. It was so bad that Sirius actually found a toenail in there once. He wasn't even sure if it was human or not...

Sirius shivered, and then gagged. He could not stomach any more gruel today.

He walked over to the small slit window-that over looked the sea-and poured the disgusting concoction out of it.

"Do you want me to tell you a joke, Siri?" Bellatrix said, in her voice that sounded like nails scraping a black board.

"Not really. But go ahead."

"Why did the mud-blood cross the road?" She asked.

"I don't know... To get to the Chinese take away?" Sirius lamely answered.

"No. To get to my blood-traitor sister!" Bellatrix cackled.

"Why was that funny? Was that supposed to make me laugh?" Answered Sirius in bewilderment.

"Yes! Yes it was Sirius! And it was a funny joke!"

Sirius ignored her and ran a hand (the nearest thing their was to a comb) through his hair. His poor hair... His hair had done nothing wrong, and now it was condemned to live it's miserable life inside Azkaban.

"RODO! RODOLPHUS!" Bellatrix screeched.

Sirius didn't know what month it was, but it sure was cold. Cold bit and gnawed on his fingers and Sirius was pretty sure they would one day turn black and fall off due to frostbite.

"Siri!"

Bella was back.

"What, Bella? Can't you see I'm busy!"

A monstrous scowl grew on her face but quickly evaporated when she remembered what she was supposed to say.

"Did the porridge taste like strawberries to you today?" Bellatrix said, now grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you talking about? It tastes the same as normal!"

"No, really look!"

Sirius walked over to the hole in the wall and tried to get a peak of this legendary strawberry 'porridge'.

Suddenly, Bellatrix's hand darted out from the hole and grabbed on a lock of Sirius' hair.

"Ow! Bella let go!"

"Not likely.."

A pregnant pause followed her statement.

"OH MY HOLY DARK LORD!" Bellatrix squealed excitedly.

Sirius tried to pull away from the noise but found he couldn't because of Bellatrix's grip on his hair.

"Stop Bella! Stop it or else!" Sirius shouted childishly.

"Or else what?"

"I'll... I'll... I'll plonk you on the head with my spoon, you banshee!" Sirius threatened.

Silence filled Azkaban, but it was quickly broken by Bellatrix.

"Hey, Siri?"

"What Bella?" He was starting to get impatient.

"Do you want to see something interesting?"

Thinking it would get him out of the ordeal quicker, Sirius agreed.

Bellatrix slowly lifted the lock of his hair in front of his eyes and what he saw chilled him to the bones.

"What in Mother's big bushy eyebrows name is that!" Sirius screeched.

It was a grey hair.


End file.
